


Рождество Коннора Андерсона

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Первое Рождество после революции, первое Рождество после девиации, да еще Хэнк после внезапного подарка от Гэвина в глубоком шоке. Коннору снова придется решать, как разобраться со своими и его чувствами.





	Рождество Коннора Андерсона

**Author's Note:**

> Этот мини-фанфик относится ко вселенной "Двойной спирали". Второй рождественский спешл - пусть он и припоздал к настоящему Рождеству, но, надеюсь, вернет немного праздничного настроения!  
> В этом сборнике все по порядку:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156280
> 
> Если кто-то пропустил историю про подарок Гэвина, она тут:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155373
> 
> Прекрасный арт от Алека:  
> https://twitter.com/AlecLaurus/status/1088961882386505728

Чувства искрились так, что рисковали замкнуть, просто схлопнуть изнутри. Чужие считываемые чувства и свои собственные. Коннор не мог различить, чего было больше: страха за Хэнка, который даже вести не мог, или радости за него же — парадоксально уровень стресса упал ниже привычных значений. Он был одновременно очень счастлив и очень несчастен, и Коннора тащило за ним, как газету ветром вдоль трассы.  
А ведь этот уровень рос непрерывно с момента, когда город начали готовить к Рождеству. Коннор не сразу угадал причину, почему Хэнк хмурился в офисе, отвечал резче обычного, дважды упоминал, как сильно хочет напиться — только Норт подсказала, что у людей быть разлученным с семьей в Рождество считалось трагедией.   
Коннор молчал, не мешая ему переживать, до самого дома.   
У них не было украшений, дом казался черным провалом на фоне соседних, сверкающих от гирлянд. До расчетного времени начала салютов оставалось всего ничего. Может быть, не стоило предлагать рождественские визиты? Но все шло так хорошо: в отделении они поздравили дежурных детективов и офицеров, в Иерихоне подключили маленькую светодиодную елку для тех андроидов, которые все-таки решили разделить праздник, у дома зашли к Маргарет, и тут вдруг Хэнк решил, что нужно срочно поздравить Рида.  
Коннор развернулся и сдал в гараж, заглушил старый бензиновый двигатель и немного посидел так. Хэнк смотрел в пространство, обнимая коробку для Коула. Наконец, он моргнул, вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— Не хмурься так, Кон. Я в порядке.  
— Я не понимаю, что это за чувства, и не могу... определиться, как реагировать.  
Хэнк только кивнул и открыл дверь, выбираясь из машины. Остальные подарки он небрежно сгреб, что уместилось: яркие коробочки из Иерихона и отдела, большую плоскую коробку от Маргарет и четыре потускневших коробки от Рида.  
— Забери еще из багажника, только в синюю нос не суй, это тебе.   
Неожиданно. Коннор старался не искать, но, конечно, осмотрел весь дом и уже был уверен, что Хэнк просто решил ничего не дарить. Пальцы чуть-чуть дрожали, раскалибровавшись.

Сумо встретил их, попытавшись запутаться у Хэнка в ногах.  
— Вот в другой момент тебе лень! А сейчас надо поласкаться, конечно!  
Подарки заняли свое место на столе — большая праздничная груда. Хэнк взглянул и сразу отвернулся, начиная трепать Сумо по ушам. Все еще слишком полон эмоций, чтобы так просто говорить. Коннор поставил и свое, присел рядом, поглаживая мохнатый бок. Шерсть переливалась под пальцами. За этот месяц ее состояние значительно улучшилось. Неужели повышение физической активности так помогло? Или то, что Хэнк приободрился? Сумо повернулся и лизнул Коннора прямо в лицо.  
— Он тебя любит, — Хэнк теперь улыбался без такой горечи, — хороший пес, Сумо, хороший, хороший!  
Он избегал взгляда Коннора, и глаза отблескивали в свете лампы намного сильнее обычного. Сумо заворчал и лизнул руку, потом упал, всем весом наваливаясь на Хэнка, едва не уронил.  
Тот замер на половине движения, как сломанный андроид. Коннор тронул его руку, проследил взгляд — на подарки.  
— Я просто не могу веселиться по-настоящему. Фальшивые елочные игрушки, понимаешь, Кон? Иди к своим. Я тут как-то...  
Коннор молча прижался к нему и пристроил голову на плече. Долгое молчание становилось все тяжелее, Сумо заскулил, как будто почувствовал изменившееся настроение.  
Когда-нибудь, думалось привычно и устало, Хэнк поймет, что Коннор его не бросит. Когда-нибудь уверения Люси, что станет лучше, помогут и самому Коннору не чувствовать горечь отвержения в такие моменты.  
— Я постоянно думаю про Коула. Был бы он рад, что я тут развлекаюсь, когда он уже не может? Что он мне скажет там — забыл меня, пап? Веселился? Встречал без меня Рождество?  
Голос упал так, что Коннор едва разбирал слова. Промолчать? Поспорить? Была еще и третья, довольно рискованная опция для этого разговора. Она могла на самом деле разрушить их отношения, но и вероятность успеха показывала наибольшую.  
Но заговорить оказалось так сложно — постоянно перехватывало горло, настолько, что захотелось зайти издалека.  
— Я не сразу понял, почему Рид позвал именно меня, чтобы выразить сомнения в своем решении. Он хотел передать тебе подарок для Коула и боялся, что сделает хуже. Настолько сильно боялся, что смог переступить через наши разногласия. Иногда мне очень сложно понимать людей... — Коннор медленно скользнул рукой по ладони Хэнка и сжал его дрожащие пальцы, — но сейчас я очень хорошо осознаю, что он чувствовал. Я очень боюсь.  
— Валяй уже. Хуже не сделаешь.  
Хэнк повернул голову, но Коннор теперь сам смотрел только вперед. На столе, у груды подарков, стояла маленькая фотография. Она мучительно притягивала взгляд.  
— Когда я задумался, что бы мог сказать Коул, то самая вероятная версия звучала бы так: «Спасибо, что дождался меня».  
Дыхание остановилось, пошло снова, более хриплое. Коннор помолчал, моделируя это будущее тщательнее, чтобы найти самые верные слова, и продолжил:  
— Он сказал бы «я так рад, что ты смог продержаться все эти годы» и обнял бы тебя. Может быть, он что-то забудет, что-то, что прятал и от тебя, и от Рида. Может быть, в его теле будет течь не красная, а синяя кровь. Но это будет Коул — такой, каким ты его запомнил. Готовый обнять и готовый все-таки вырасти.   
— Это пиздец как жестоко, Кон, — прошептал Хэнк. — Это ж лажа? Такого не может быть?  
— Почему? Вероятность довольно велика.   
— Ебаное черное зеркало.  
Коннор помолчал, пока искал, о чем он. Старый фантастический сериал, мрачная серия.  
— Уверен, у тебя получится лучше, Хэнк. Позволишь показать кое-что?  
Снова эта остановка дыхания. Она очень пугала. Но все-таки Хэнк просто молчал. Не кричал на него. Не выгонял. Даже прижался щекой к макушке, а потом повернулся и поцеловал в растрепавшиеся волосы.  
На его терминал отправился короткий ролик. В тишине оглушительно звякнуло оповещение.  
Хэнк медленно вытащил его, развернул и пристроил на бок Сумо.  
Тот «сон» — все трое, идущие по парку. Призрачные голоса. Тириумное мороженое. Заботливый, радостный тон Хэнка. Диод на виске Коула.  
— Это ты нарисовал?  
— Моделирование. Мечта, — Коннор вздохнул и сам коснулся экрана. Бесконечный зацикленный образ, который мог не стать явью.  
Вот теперь Хэнк точно его выгонит. Слишком жестокое предложение — правдой ему в ближайшие годы не стать, но и умереть так просто Хэнк теперь не сможет. Ведь кто еще знает Коула настолько хорошо? Кто сможет вспомнить малейшие детали, смешные фразочки, привычки? Если бы скопировать образ, сохраненный его памятью...  
— А вдруг я его уже забыл? — прошептал Хэнк.  
— Не забыл. Я в тебя верю.  
Темные на белом фоне пальцы закрыли экран, прикасаясь к идущим фигурам. Хэнк не плакал, но и не дышал, только сердце колотилось в сумасшедшем ритме.   
Снаружи загрохотали фейерверки, Сумо рявкнул и прямо из положения лежа помчался в комнату, едва не опрокинув обоих, но терминал удалось поймать в полете. Они встали — смущенные, немного испуганные. Ладонь Коннора замерла на груди слева, как будто он готовился к непрямому массажу сердца. Не сговариваясь, они поспешили в спальню, устроились там, чтобы пес не чувствовал себя брошенным.   
— Втянул тебя во все это, Кон...   
— Это твоя жизнь. Я счастлив быть ее частью.   
Грохотало, свистело, бухало. Что-то взорвалось прямо над крышей, и теперь вздрогнул Коннор. Никаких вопросов, никаких слов даже — просто разделенное молчание на двоих в рождественскую громовую ночь.

— Знаешь, — Хэнк заговорил, когда канонада притихла и отдалилась, — когда я был моложе, салюты пускали только на новый год. И все запретить хотят, лет двадцать уже, но не запретят.   
— Они красивые.   
— Ты ведь даже не видишь. Сидишь тут.  
— У меня есть доступ к записям всех салютов, — Коннор улыбнулся, тронул его щеку, уже обросшую немного щетиной. — За все времена. Они очень красивые.   
В мгновения между залпами слышно было, как колотится у Хэнка сердце. Слишком много ему? Или все-таки держится? Так хотелось разделить эту боль, хоть немного забрать, облегчить, но Коннор не знал, как.  
Сумо выполз из-под кровати, весь пыльный, и уронил голову им на колени.

Когда в дверь позвонили — длинным, очень неприятным звуком — снаружи раздавались только крики и пение. Коннор предположил, что соседям могло что-то понадобиться, и вышел открыть. Конечно, он не стал брать пистолет. Не настолько он нервничал. Вероятность нападения не превышала средний уровень для праздничной ночи.  
Закутанная женщина в смарт-очках и низкорослый коренастый мужчина снаружи были ему незнакомы. Он просканировал лица, и диод сразу загорелся желтым.  
Деннис Риггс, министр обороны. Сопоставить его лицо с официальными документами удалось не сразу — настолько он выглядел уставшим, раздраженным и сонным одновременно. «Бульдог», подумал Коннор в девиантном сравнении. Женщину он искал чуть-чуть дольше.  
Роза Андерсон, высокая светловолосая женщина с голубыми глазами, очень похожая на Коула. Бывшая жена Хэнка, все еще носившая его фамилию.   
— Кто вы, собственно, такой?.. Стоп. Хэнк завел домашнего андроида? — заговорила Роза. Ее уровень стресса быстро рос. У Коннора тоже.  
— Кон, кто там?   
Хэнк сам вышел: простучал ботинками и внезапно замер.  
— Роза? Что ты тут делаешь?   
Она отодвинула замершего, растерявшегося Коннора и вошла в дом. Риггс последовал за ней, молчаливый и сосредоточенный. Сумо встрепенулся, подошел к Розе и ткнулся головой ей в бедро так, что чуть не уронил.  
— Теперь сам завел андроида, Хэнк? А такая ненависть была.  
— Все проходит, Роз. Все проходит. Коннор мой напарник. Партнер, — с усилием выговорил Хэнк. Он сгорбился, опустил голову и смотрел как будто из-под завесы.  
От острого взгляда Розы ничего не ускользало, Коннора как полоснуло, когда она всмотрелась. Удивительно злое лицо, подумал он, стараясь не реагировать. Нужно замять эту ситуацию, закончить поскорее — Хэнк и так не в порядке!  
— С тобой совсем все плохо, да? — Роза прошлась до кухни, взяла там фотографию Коула, посмотрела, крепко сжимая губы.  
— Со мной все хорошо. Я бросил пить, — Хэнк как будто оправдывался. — А ты как? Давно вышла из рехаба?  
— Год назад. До сих пор не верю, что ты меня туда упек, алкаш старый!  
Хэнк сгорбился сильнее. Коннор проверил открытые данные: Роза Андерсон периодически исчезала из сети на длительные периоды времени, и последний такой промежуток был длиной в год. И перед этим — еще два полугодичных. В полицейской базе данных были только штрафы за превышения скорости и однажды — незаконное проникновение на частную собственность. Раньше она была журналисткой, но последняя публикация была от 13 мая 2030. Через год после рождения Коула, за полтора месяца до развода.   
Коннор просканировал эту последнюю статью: «Что скрывается за отставкой Элайджи Камски с поста фактического главы Киберлайф?»  
Ничего любопытного, одни домыслы о внутреннем конфликте управления, несколько устаревшие даже — пик информационного возмущения пришелся на двадцать девятый год.   
— Но мы же знаем, Роз, ты была совсем не в норме...  
— Меня подставили! Я даже не пила, в отличие от тебя! — Роза ткнула Хэнка в грудь, и он попятился.  
Коннор не понимал, что тут можно сделать. Он хотел вмешаться, но боялся навредить.  
— Зачем вы пришли? — наконец, спросил он. — Если для обвинений, то выбран не очень удачный день.  
— Ах да, точно. Хорошая собачка, — Роза с вызовом потрепала Сумо по голове, глядя на Коннора, и вытащила из кармана сверток. — Принесла подарок. Мой психотерапевт посоветовала мне отпустить и забыть. Знаешь, я все еще лечусь после того, что ты со мной сделал.  
— Ну не мог я иначе, Роз, — Хэнк шагнул к ней, но замер. — Ты ведь знаешь. Я не мог подпустить наркоманку к нашему сыну.   
— Я не наркоманка. И ты сам его угробил, без моей помощи!  
— Это была фура, я ничего не мог сделать!  
Разбитые, разрушенные, они орали друг на друга, и Коннора будто в сторону отбросило — не пробиться, не помочь, не объяснить. Хоть хватай и выталкивай силой.  
— Алкаш старый!  
— Красный лед в пробе! Психованная!  
— Подлый уебок!  
Роза швырнула свой подарок к груде на стол:  
— Скоро я даже от фамилии избавлюсь, сраный Андерсон!  
Она вышла, печатая шаг, и яростно хлопнула дверью. Сумо заскулил и лег у самой двери, подметая хвостом пол.  
Хэнку пришлось опереться на стену. Риггс почему-то не уходил, а рассматривал их. Пялился.  
— Знаете, Андерсон, на вашем месте я бы снова начал пить.  
Хэнк съежился сильнее. Коннор преодолел мгновенный ступор и шагнул вперед, заслоняя его.  
— Нет. Покиньте наш дом, мистер Риггс.  
— Отстань, кофеварка.  
Удар в тириумный регулятор прошел так внезапно, что Коннор снова рухнул на колени — корпус мгновенно разбалансировало, и мысли спутались.  
— Ах ты уебок! — рявкнул Хэнк, и долю секунды непонятно было, кому он это сказал. Риггс потянулся к поясу, и за спиной отчетливо щелкнул предохранитель. — Руки поднял. Выше.  
— Вы не представляете, кому угрожаете, мистер Андерсон.  
— Да мне насрать, агент Смит. Не-не-не, куда ты намылился! — Хэнк уже поравнялся с Коннором, тронул его плечо. Дисбаланс прошел, стало возможно подняться и переоценить обстановку. Хэнк целился в Риггса, не давая тому попятиться. Уровень стресса у того взлетел до семидесяти процентов.  
— У вас будут большие неприятности. Очень большие.  
— А ну захлопнись и слушай сюда. Во-первых, тебя, блядь, не спрашивали. Во-вторых — а ну руки выше! Знаю я про твою пушку, не тянись. Роза может меня ненавидеть, знаешь, у нее много поводов, но тебя в этом уравнении не было. И если мне хотя бы покажется, что с ней что-то не то, она перестала постить свои ебнутые тыщу картинок в день или странно красится... — Хэнк замолчал. Риггс медленно отступил к двери, и дуло неуклонно следовало за ним, направленное точно между глаз. С такого расстояния сложно промахнуться, и все трое это знали.  
— Ты ее в психушку упек и сына отнял, дед. Успокойся уже, — Риггс нервно хохотнул.  
— В рехаб. После очень плохих анализов крови. Будь ты хоть Папа Римский, но тронь ее — лишишься башки. Хорошо понял?  
— Отъебись уже. Она больше не твоя жена, уже лет десять.  
— Бывших друзей не бывает, знаешь ли. Ты меня хорошо понял?  
Раздался щелчок — досыл патрона. Риггс резко побледнел.  
— Да понял я, понял. Вот ебанутый!  
— Проваливай, и чтоб духу твоего!..  
Дверь хлопнула — Риггс действительно поспешил испариться. Хэнк вернул патрон в магазин, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и тронул Коннора за плечо:  
— Сильно он тебя приложил?  
— Я в порядке. Удар в эту зону сбивает мне контроль над корпусом, буквально на доли секунды, но я успеваю упасть.  
Широкая теплая ладонь Хэнка оказалась под футболкой, накрыла кольцо регулятора и прижала. Теперь он поддерживал Коннора, тепло и уютно обнимая.  
Они недолго помолчали. Снаружи скрипнул снег под шинами. 

Возможно, они нажили весьма могущественного врага, подумал Коннор. И еще подумал, что его это мало волнует. Куда больше чувств пробуждала эта защита: Хэнк устал, так измучен сегодняшним днем, но все-таки ни секунды не колебался.   
— Я очень тебя люблю, Кон. Готов постоянно повторять, — теплые губы прижались к чувствительной точке возле диода. — Знаешь, ты был прав тогда, когда говорил про будущее. Коул вряд ли обрадовался бы тому, как я себя в бутылке хороню. Пошли?  
Он протянул руку и разорвал старую упаковочную бумагу. Одну игрушечную рацию он пристроил на пояс Коннору, вторую взял себе, еще две остались в коробке. Снежколеп выглядел очень солидно — даже с лазерным прицелом. В глазах у Хэнка блестели слезы, но он упрямо улыбался.  
— Уверен? — Коннор тронул его запястье.  
— Если Коул жив в моих воспоминаниях, то пусть в нем будет что-то, кроме тоски. Пошли. Я хочу подарить ему в будущем немного радости. И тебе тоже, Кон.   
— Пошли. Какие правила у этой игры?  
— Закидай противника, пока не устанешь хохотать!  
Сумо удивленно тяфкнул, когда его потащили на улицу, но поспешил с ними. 

Игра в снежки сама по себе была неожиданным опытом.   
— Какие они у тебя идеальные, — простонал Хэнк, получив снежком в глаз. — Ты хоть до льда не заглаживай!   
— Извини, — Коннор отбросил следующий в сторону и получил заряд из трех рыхлых горстей снега прямо в лицо.  
Сумо подвернулся под ноги, и они все свалились в снег, Хэнк засмеялся, обнимая его, такой теплый и тяжелый, такой прекрасный, что мысли совсем спутались.   
— У тебя диод красным горит. Все в норме?  
— Я просто никогда так не... — Коннор мигнул, пытаясь вернуть мысли на место.   
— Сделай снежного ангела. Руки развел и вот так... а я рядом сделаю, — Хэнк опрокинулся в сторону, быстро взмахнув руками по слегка прибитому снегу.  
Холодно, понял Коннор, тоже разводя руки до характерных следов. Холодно и хорошо. Сумо обнял лапами снежколеп и ворчал, лениво помахивая хвостом.  
— Поздно уже, — пробормотал Хэнк. — Уже двадцать пятое. Не успели толком отпраздновать.  
Коннор повернулся к нему, рассматривая профиль. Лицо обострилось за эти два месяца, глаза блестели ярче, и Хэнк на самом деле улыбался — не особенно широко, чуть криво, показывая неровные зубы, очень искренне.   
— Смотри в небо, — он толкнул Коннора в бок, и пришлось повернуться.  
На небе раскрывались огромные светящиеся полотнища «северного сияния». Их растягивали рои крохотных дронов. Стало невероятно тихо.   
Коннор поднялся, просканировал улицу — и все люди, все андроиды смотрели в небо. Хэнк обнял его, и оказалось так просто устроиться на плече головой, тоже поднимая взгляд к бесконечной синеве, зелени, переливчатым лентам, пропадающим за домами. 

 

Некоторые вещи в существовании андроидов оставались очень неочевидными. Коннор лепил снеговика, когда заметил, что скин сходит с рук, а движения замедляются.  
— Давай, еще рога ему приделаю, — с энтузиазмом крикнул Хэнк, заканчивая рисовать огромные круги под глазами в рокерском стиле. — Кон?   
Системы реагировали странно. Коннор попытался понять, в чем дело. Мысли текли непривычно медленно. Хэнк успел отбросить баллончик, схватить его за плечи, когда на внутреннем экране появился обратный отсчет.  
— Холодно, — прошептал Коннор. — Я забыл отслеживать температуру корпуса.  
— Это опасно? Давай в дом, — Хэнк потащил его, и до дома было далеко, далеко — десятки шагов.  
— Отсчет. Мне нужно согреться. Как можно быстрее. В течение девяти минут... восьми минут пятидесяти пяти секунд...   
Его потащили с такой силой, что в снегу оставались длинные борозды. Коннор мигал, пытаясь успеть за Хэнком, но только оказался вдруг в доме, дверь хлопнула где-то за спиной, под ногами путался Сумо, а обратный отсчет все шел. Семь с половиной минут.  
— Одежда промокла, — проговорил Коннор. — И промерзла. Очень холодно.  
— Что ж ты свои обогреватели не взял!  
— Мы были в машине, я отвлекся...  
Хэнк громко крякнул, подхватывая его на руки, а через шестнадцать секунд под спиной оказалась ванна. Сверху полилась горячая вода. Хэнк сидел на бортике в расстегнутой куртке, взмокший, растрепанный.  
Обратный отсчет прервался. Вода постепенно согревала ключевые системы, тириум не норовил больше застыть в магистралях.   
— Спасибо. Я не заметил, как сильно похолодало.  
— Растяпа, — Хэнк растрепал его волосы, — а еще андроид. Ничего не утопил?  
Коннор вытащил терминал, проверил — работает. Седьмая степень защиты полицейского оборудования справилась. У него самого по спецификации была восьмая.  
Системы полностью вернулись в норму. Дополнительная проверка восстановила всю цепочку событий: почему-то произошел сбой в системе оценки внутренней температуры, и пока ситуация не перешла в критическую, Коннор не видел уведомлений. Внутри будто подернуло ледяной коркой, и она никак не таяла. Началось. Еще и года не прошло.   
— Ты так мигаешь и хмуришься. Кон, точно все в норме? Я не ожидал, что ты можешь так хлоп, и подмерзнуть.  
Нельзя его пугать. Коннор улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть достаточно естественно, и приподнялся из воды.  
— Помнишь, как я тебя лечил от похмелья?  
— Похмелья! Я в стельку просто был! — Хэнк нервно рассмеялся и взъерошил себе волосы. — Некисло ты мне по роже тогда зарядил, потом еще два дня щека внутри болела.  
Коннор приподнялся, на миг замер, глядя в глаза. Хэнк перестал дышать. Он каждый раз так замирал — и не тянулся вперед. В любой момент можно было отвернуться, свести к неловкой шутке, но в этом не было никакого смысла. Они партнеры, а не просто напарники. Просто двинуться вперед, поцеловать, чувствуя горячее дыхание.  
— Ты такой ледяной, — Хэнк провел по щеке мокрой рукой.  
— Я буду в порядке. Скоро прогреюсь. Можно, я выберусь из ванны?  
— Нет, запрещаю, — Хэнк засмеялся и отошел, вернулся с большим полотенцем. — Кидай шмотки прямо тут, потом с ними разберемся. У меня большие планы на эту ночь.  
— Собьешь режим.  
— Нахер режим, это Рождество.

Все равно пришлось переодеваться обоим, и почему-то Хэнк смеялся над видом Коннора в короткой рокерской майке и рваных шортах Хэнка, которые держались только на ремне — и пульс у него учащался от каждого взгляда. Сумо тревожно обнюхал Коннора, убедился, что он в порядке, и с ворчанием улегся подремать. Хэнк заботливо сунул в карманы толстовки «Полиция Детройта» два химических обогревателя, и они снова ненадолго отвлеклись от всего, увлеченно целуясь.  
Коннору почему-то не надоедало. Простое касание — а внутри вспыхивало, мерцало так, что внутренний экран подергивался радужными разводами. Вдвоем, держась за руки, они залезли на чердак и раскопали там под завалами старых коробок одну особенно большую и пыльную, с надписью «Рождество».  
Они бережно протерли крышку. Коннор замер, разглядывая тонкие шары из настоящего стекла.  
— Вот этот еще из моего детства, — Хэнк поднял один, раскрашенный морозными узорами. — И гирлянда еще на лампочках накаливания, мы ее вешали всей семьей: я, мама и папа, если он возвращался из плавания к Рождеству. А вот эти маленькие мне подарил Гэвин. Правда, они забавные? — на шариках неловко, от руки были нарисованы рожицы. Отпечаток пальца принадлежал детективу Риду.   
Под залежами пупырчатой пленки и украшений нашлась искусственная елка, большая и немного слежавшаяся. Коннор распушил ее статическим электричеством, так, что она сразу заняла весь угол. Шары и маленькие деревянные фигурки занимали свои места, сверкали и звякали, отражая свет. Большие, с фиолетовыми звездами, и маленькие, с переплетенными линиями, стеклянные елочки и пирамидки. Длинная, двадцатиметровая гирлянда с небольшими лампами, которые сразу разогрелись в руках. На вершину Хэнк водрузил ярко-синюю звезду, похожую оттенком на логотип Киберлайф.   
— Я никогда не мог дотерпеть до утра, всегда еще ночью подарки расковыривал, — признался Хэнк. — Но давай красиво сложим хоть на минутку?  
— Мы можем даже сфотографироваться с ними, — Коннор улыбнулся, и Хэнк кивнул.  
Они перенесли гору с кухонного стола под елку, позвали Сумо, и Коннор удаленно активировал терминал, фотографируя их снова и снова: объятия, улыбки, и как они тискают вдвоем пса, а тот снова лижет Коннора прямо в нос.  
И свои собственные кадры с глаз тоже надо было сохранить, спрятать поглубже, чтобы ни в коем случае не потерять. Коннор хотел помнить, как Хэнк умеет улыбаться — аж морщинки углубляются у глаз, и как блестят переливающиеся огоньки, какой он помолодевший, сильный, здоровый. И снова целоваться — это уже не фотографируя. Это — только для себя.  
— Подарки, — хрипловато объявил Хэнк, отрываясь наконец от губ.   
— У меня тоже есть кое-что. Спрятал среди других коробок из Иерихона, — Коннор выбрал свою. — Начнешь с нее?  
— А ты начнешь с моего, — Хэнк протянул ему коробку.  
Они одновременно надорвали бумагу. Коннор зарылся пальцами в мягкую вязаную ткань. Синий свитер с первой буквой имени и с иерихонским узором из треугольников со сжатыми кулаками. Олени тоже были явно тириумные.   
— У всех должен быть уродливый рождественский свитер, — сказал Хэнк. — Нравится?  
— Он потрясающий, — Коннор зарылся лицом в ткань, наслаждаясь текстурой.   
На колени выпала небольшая коробка без надписей. Хэнк подмигнул.  
Внутри был стеклянный флакон с небольшой биркой «выпей меня!»  
— Что будет, если я выпью?  
— Увидишь.   
Коннор отставил пока флакон, и Хэнк заворчал, как Сумо.   
— Я обязательно выпью, когда ты посмотришь подарок. Я немного волнуюсь.  
Коннор преуменьшал. На самом деле внутри вспыхивала перегрузка, стоило Хэнку прикоснуться к его небольшой коробке. Может быть, ему не понравится? Хотелось отключить чтение правдивости, не знать, позволить ему соврать, если все-таки оценка провалилась.  
Под упаковочной бумагой с елочками была простая коробка с логотипом известной ювелирной сети, и Хэнк ее узнал, вспыхнул до корней волос, замялся.  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, — прошептал Коннор, — другое.   
Пальцы неловко, не с первого раза ее вскрыли. Небольшой набор серебряных серег с тончайшими линиями подсветки, и две штанги для пирсинга. Хэнк посмотрел в коробку, на Коннора, снова в коробку, как будто не мог разобрать, что видит.  
— Охуенно! — припечатал он со всей искренностью. — Боже правый, Кон, как ты рассмотрел-то?  
— Я тщательно отсканировал твое тело и заметил следы снятых украшений. Мне показалось, что тебе может понравиться, если нет каких-то принципиальных причин...  
— Нет никаких причин, — Хэнк захлопнул коробку только для того, чтобы дотянуться и снова поцеловать — без паузы, уверенно и глубоко, придержав за плечи так, что внутри снова вспыхнули разноцветные блестки восторга. — Коул просто дергал за пирсу, когда был совсем мелким. Вденешь?   
— Как только выпью твой секретный напиток.  
— Давай-давай. Я не просто так тебя в свое приодел.  
Ладонь Хэнка скользнула по голой коленке до рваного края шорт, чуть-чуть шершавая, все еще теплее, чем корпус.  
Мгновение колебания — и Коннор проглотил жидкость. Киберлайфовский информагент мгновенно активировал контакт с тириумом и распался на составляющие, передав несколько команд.   
Сначала Коннор не понял, что произошло. Он чувствовал себя точно так же, но что-то стало с освещением. Хэнк ловко выудил из-за спины припрятанное зеркало. Он улыбался так, что тоже добавлял комнате света.  
Диод переливался радугой. Мало того — все веснушки и родинки на лице Коннора вспыхнули синим.  
— Теперь ты как карта звездного неба, — Хэнк провел по щеке. — На далекой прекрасной планете. И я буду давать твоим созвездиям имена.  
Спустя несколько секунд Коннор понял, как контролировать и свечение веснушек, и цвет диода, но убирать не стал. Вместо этого он отвел растрепанные пряди и начал осторожно вдевать серьги в слегка суженные, но не заросшие отверстия. И ему определенно понравилось, как сбилось дыхание.  
Каждая серьга вспыхивала и пульсировала — «дышала». Коннор коснулся виска губами и повернул зеркало.  
— Охрененный сет. Серьезно, я просто в шоке, — Хэнк поворачивал голову так и эдак. — Надо нормально постричься, чтобы смотрелось. Отвыкли небось, засранцы, а я снова в деле. Давай штанги потом? Разберем сначала все. А то если начнем раздеваться, закончим сексом под елкой.  
Коннор слегка посинел, сжал его руки и кивнул. Иногда Хэнк говорил ошеломляюще прямо, и тогда в системах вспыхивало, как сейчас. Он отстранился — иначе они действительно рисковали.  
Хэнк взялся за старые коробки от Рида. В первой нашлись рамки для активных фотографий.  
— Найди, что вспомнить, — прочитал Хэнк с выражением. — Пригодятся. Кон, помнишь, ты сегодня присылал картинку с Коулом? Залей ее сюда. И что-нибудь из общих фоток, на твой вкус.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Что живу как в мотеле? Еще как уверен. Давай оживим немного этот склеп.  
В остальных коробках были разноцветные леденцы — «подсластить жизнь». Хэнк сразу запихнул парочку в рот, блаженно зажмурившись. Коннор не стал говорить про срок годности. Судя по всему, они были достаточно съедобны.  
— Маргарет подарила нам майки, — сообщил Коннор, распаковав ее большую плоскую коробку.  
На синей было написано «Это мой андроид», на красной — «Это мой человек». Хэнк оценил, прикинул к себе и кивнул:  
— Отличная. Мне нравится. А это все из Иерихона?  
— Возможно, на самом деле это один подарок, — Коннор улыбнулся, рассматривая россыпь.  
Они принялись снимать упаковку — отдельные элементы оказались деталями, которые пришлось соединять. Стеклянные шары, металлические держатели, электронный блок — его подарил Маркус — складывались в единый механизм, больше всего напоминающий две стенки, составленные из шаров, и переплетения держателей между ними.  
— Это игра, — сказал Коннор, когда они ее наконец собрали. — Мы обычно играем в виртуальном мире. Она довольно забавная.  
Шары меняли цвет, перемещаясь под определенными углами, и нужно было за определенный ряд ходов собрать себе градиент и помешать собрать его противнику. Сейчас все цвета были в беспорядке. Коннор перещелкнул один, второй. Хэнк завороженно смотрел.  
Между ними лежал еще один маленький разноцветный конверт — от Тины Чэнь. Коннор вскрыл и сразу передал Хэнку, стараясь не смеяться: сертификат на стрижку в популярный барбершоп.   
— Модный дед, — пробурчал Хэнк, бережно убирая карточку обратно. — Отлично.  
Они одновременно посмотрели на подарок от Розы Андерсон, завернутый в коричневую крафтовую бумагу. Больше ничего не оставалось, только он.  
— Может, выкинуть нахрен... — Хэнк протянул к нему руку, убрал. — Кон, можешь ты посмотреть? И если там какая-нибудь гадость, просто выброси и забудь.  
Небольшая карточка, примерно девять на двенадцать сантиметров. Коричневый же скотч. Коннор разрезал его, осторожно заглянул внутрь: отключенная фоторамка. Он скачал небольшой архив данных напрямую, подключившись к интерфейсу, и несколько мгновений прокручивал его — а потом рассматривал, кадр за кадром. Хэнк тревожно наблюдал.  
— Это настоящий подарок, — сказал Коннор медленно. — Но его содержание может тебя ранить. Или обрадовать. Возможно, обрадует.  
Из обертки выпала серая карточка. Хэнк подобрал ее, прочитал:  
— «Когда-то мы любили друг друга. Может быть, когда-нибудь мы сможем подружиться. Я не делала ничего плохого и никогда не употребляла наркотиков. Когда-нибудь ты мне поверишь.»   
Рамка включилась, показывая очень короткий ролик: по аллее, мимо деревьев и аттракционов, шел бодрый и крепкий Хэнк с Коулом на плечах. За ним следом шел Гэвин Рид и протягивал свое мороженое так, что Коул мог его облизывать, не привлекая внимания. Несколько секунд — и с начала. И снова — зацикленные секунды давнего летнего дня.  
Коннор обнял Хэнка, переплетая с ним пальцы, а тот свободной рукой выставил под елку все фотографии, одну за одной. Они молчали и смотрели, как переливаются блики. Хэнк улыбался, и Коннор улыбнулся тоже. Задача «вернуть Коула» перешла из потенциально безнадежных в запланированные.


End file.
